Bellatrix's Obsession
by Aeilde Light
Summary: Bellatrix is ordered by her master to capture a muggle born. CONTAINS VIOLENCE. this is just a one shot story.


Bellatrix looked coldly down on the woman at her feet. She was sobbing so hard, her words were gurgled. Bella kicked her, disgusted with the woman, a muggleborn. Voldemort had personally asked Bella to retrieve the woman, and Bella had been happy to oblige her Lord's wishes, happy to serve him in whatever way she could. She had only just joined the death eaters, but she served with fervor of devotion and love she had never felt for her husband. She may have married the man her parents arranged for her, as a respectable pure-blood should do, but she never loved him. And when they had failed to produce any proper children, she was left feeling lacking, until Voldemort had accepted her. She had never known how powerful love was until she met the man who made her quake at the knees, a man she would do anything for, no hesitation. She was his in every way that mattered, and every way that didn't. Voldemort entered the room quietly, an aura of darkness and a cold wind following him. It made Bella shiver with pleasure. The woman on the floor looked up and upon seeing Voldemort broke into a teary smile.

"Tom! Oh Tom…Thank goodness. Please…help me! This woman captured me… hurt me… please! Tom take me away from here! Save me Tom!" the woman cried desperately, chocking on her tears, crawling towards Voldemort. He bent down, brushing his black hair out of his scarlet tinted eyes, taking her chin in his hand and looked at the woman, tilting her face up towards him.

"Well done Bella. I'll take what I need, then you may do what you wish." The woman's pupils shrunk in fear as he touched his wand to her temple and drew it away, pulling a silvery memory with it.

"Tom? Tom… please…don't…no…" her eyes became unfocused, trying to fight the forceful theft of her memories, but each time she tried to close her mind, Voldemort cracked her mind open wider, spilling her secrets, the secrets of the Ministry, out to his wand. He let her head drop into the floor with a smack and stood to leave, having gleaned all he needed.

"Just remember Bella, keep the body intact. It is almost Nagini's feeding time." The door closed quietly behind him, leaving Bella with her new mudblood plaything.

"Crucio," Bella said calmly. The woman began to scream and thrash around on the floor.

"NO! TOM! HELP ME! TOM!"

"_'Tom! Tom!'_" she mocked, "He won't help you little mudblood. Why would he ever even consider it?" Bella let up the curse and grinned, toying with the woman.

"I…he…he said he loved me… this must be a mistake…" the woman gasped on the floor, clutching herself.

"He would never even so much as even look at filth like you!" she spat at the woman, her eyes narrowed, "Where on earth would you get the idea he _loved_ you?" Bella cackled.

"He said he loved me! He kissed me! He laid in my bed! Oh Tom! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU TOM! PLEASE HELP ME!" she cried out, reaching for the door.

"YOU'RE LYING! CRUCIO!" Bella thrust her wand at the woman, her rage reaching a head. The woman screamed again, her limbs flailing and her mouth foaming. "CRUCIOCRUCIOCRUCIO! YOU LITTLE LYING BITCH! CRUCIO! HE WOULD NEVER! NEVER A FILTHY…DIRTY…NEVER! CRUCIO!" The woman was beyond screaming now, her pain too great to vocalize. Her eyes were wide, and blood dripped from her mouth with foam, having bitten her tongue during Bellatrix's relentless torture.

"Tell me again how the Dark Lord slept in your bed, you filthy bitch! Crucio!" the woman's body flopped weakly. "Tell me how he held you close and whispered sweet nothings in your ear!" Bella jerked her wand, making the woman soar into the air and fall back down onto the stone floor with a sickening crack. "TELL ME HOW HE LOVED YOU! TELL ME HOW! TELL ME!" With each word she slammed the woman's body down on the ground as hard as she could. Blood began to pool around the body, and it was only when Bellatrix realized the light of life had left her eyes that she stopped, breathing heavily.

"Lying whore…" she whispered. She was the Dark Lord's woman, in every way that mattered. And no one was ever going to replace her.


End file.
